willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed Humans
The '''Unnamed Humans '''appeared in most of Willcraft's videos. Most of them either lived or died in some reasons. They are mostly seen with the default skin 'Steve'. This is a list of all of the unnamed humans on some episodes. Players, Villagers and General Humanoids should all be on this list. The only rules here are that they should be one of the 3 types stated above, the name Steve should not be used, and they should not have (much) speaking roles, yet they do have a important role enough to write a paragraph about them. It should also be noted that even though the title says the humans should be unnamed, until the event that a named character (such as one participating in a battle) gets their own page, its information should remain here. The order is of appearances: Monster School - Stealing In Stealing Lesson, this man resides in a house possibly created by Herobrine to teach the students. Endventures - Identity Crisis A human named Santon2 was running from Wrecker's Endermen in Shadow's Identity Crisis before they cornered and killed him, leading them to Colin and Red in the process. He is apparently low on resources since he had a wooden pickaxe which he used to try to escape the Endermen. His name is apparently Santon2 and he was referred to in the credits as "Random Person Who Died". Monster school - Hiding There are 2 humans in the Hiding Lesson. The first was a regular human who found Endie, Zombee and Creep in the forest. He was apparently there to chop some wood, and he saw Zombee with his "Leaf" disguise. Not fooled, he broke the leaf and revealed Zombee, who ran away. He then proceeds to attack Creep, but was hit by Endie, who fell on him. He then attacks Endie, but hurts his own arm instead. Later in the video, he is found with his axe again, possibly trying to "get revenge" on Endie, Creep and Zombee. Zombieswine and Ghast then hides, and the player SOMEHOW does not see Zombieswine in the grass, and instead looks behind the tree, but fails to find Ghist. Zombee then appears suddenly, and the human spots and chases after him. Eventually, he caught up with Zombee, and proceeds to attack, but was nearly killed by the "Other Endie", but eats a golden apple after that, regaining his strength. After that, he chases Zombee, mainly due to Endie teleporting and Creep running away. He then runs over Zombee, catching up with Zombieswine who was dealing with the other human. He then sees Zombee and Zombieswine, but does not attack, and instead gets dumped by a wood block Endie grabbed. Another human was found later in the video in the caves where Skellington, Spider and Mucus are at. He seems to be in the caves to mine ores, and discovers Skellington hiding, but Spider covers his eyes. Skellington then escapes, trying to shoot him after the human tries to attack Spider, but fails, and Spider seems to "throw" the arrow at the human's stomach. Later, he appears again, chasing Skellington, Mucus and Spider, and trips over Mucus, and finds Zombieswine in the grass, and proceeds to attack, but Zombieswine kicks him, knocking him unconscious. The Humans at the Party (100 Subscribers) There are 3 humans this time: 1 with a slime-like head, another with knight armor and the 3rd normal human. The Knight He appears at the party, shaking his head and probably dancing. He then appears to strangle Zombieswine after Zombieswine "beat up" nearly everyone else. The Slime Human He is found watching Creep, Skellington and Spider at the far bottom corner early in the video, and later watches Endie juggle with gravel. After that, he gets beat up by Zombieswine by kicking Creep which caused him to fall. Random human He was also found at the party, trying to wave at Herobrine. He is the first one to get attacked by Zombieswine, trying to fight back, but to no avail. "Why Minecraft isn't Realistic Parts 1 and 2" The main character of the series, experiencing the realities of Minecraft being realistic. Here is what he encounters: #Inventory: He discovers the average Steve can only carry 3 cobblestone blocks at the most. #Creepers: He makes friends with a Creeper, which seems smart enough to know that the player could re-spawn. #Trees #1: His arms fall off after pressure of punching a tree. #Trees #2: He chopped the tree trunk in a successful way but ended up getting crushed by the tree that he chopped. (Because of physics) #Crafting: He tries crafting a cobblestone sword, with no results, and then comes nightfall, where he gets mauled by a Zombie. #Spiders: He finds out that spiders are not that big as the ones you kill in the fictional Minecraft world after all. So he stomps the spider with ease. #Skeletons: In a cave, he finds a skeleton. But (obviously) it does not attack. It is only a dead body that decayed into a skeleton long time ago. #Mining: In a painful way, he discovers that mining does not really work out while being near the block you are mining. Because it naturally breaks down into heavy chunks. #Brewing #1: He puts a Nether Wart, a Magma Cream and Redstone into the potion and drinks it, but exclaims "IT TASTES LIKE S*IT!". (In reality, it would probably taste horrible) #Brewing #2: He tries to make another potion, but apparently chokes on a gold nugget. #Looting Animals: Here, he sees that looting animals in real life does not really work the same way in Minecraft. #Nether Portals: He jumps through an alleged "Nether Portal" but does not teleport to the Nether, face-planting on the ground after he passed through it. #Golems: He makes an iron golem structure, but it does not come to life, as how it should be in Minecraft. #Fishing: He discovers that he cannot fish from a 1x1x1 hole with water, which is possible in Minecraft. #Boats: "I wish i could make oars..." the perfect idea for Minecraft! Or else, how the heck do you even go so fast without oars? Is your boat a motorboat or something? #Villagers: The only part with the Villager. He can not go through the door, due to his folding arms. #Riding Pigs: He finds out that pigs in real life do not really obey the player with just a carrot on a stick placed in front of them. #Fall Damage: He says "Hmm...It's only a four block drop", thinking that he will survive (like how you do in Minecraft), but he (painfully) dies after jumping. (Theoretically: 1 Block=1 Meter) R.I.P Unknown Dude(s) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Monsterschool Characters